Gloxinia
by Ivy Bluebell
Summary: Pembicaraan singkat Sasuke dan Naruto tentang bunga Gloxinia / Side story of Coppia / N.S / shounen ai / selingan sesaat, deh


Yak, Ivy bikin Oneshot pendek nich ^^

Side story Coppia pertemuan kecil NaruSasu...

Just NaruSasu!

.

.

.

**Gloxinia**

Disclaimer : Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Pairing : NaruSasu

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Warning : BL, Shounen ai, Slash, OOC, AU, dll

.

.

Don't Like don't read

Happy Reading!

.

.

'mind'

"talk"

.

.

.

.

.

**Lost part of Coppia**

**Story by Ivy Bluebell**

.

.

.

Konoha High School. Sekolah internasional yang berlokasi di daerah pinggiran kota Konoha dengan bukit hutan di belakangnya. Luas dan asri. Sekolah ini memiliki gedung bertingkat megah dengan berbagai fasilitas lengkap yang menunjang untuk kegiatan belajar-mengajar para murid. Bahkan ada lapangan sepak bola, tennis, basket, juga kolam renang indoor dan outdor khusus dibangun sekolah sendiri. Sekolah itu dihiasi oleh taman hijau terawat dan dikelilingi pagar tinggi. Sungguh sekolah elit.

Di salah satu ruang kelas dalam gedung bertingkat sekolah itu –tepatnya kelas 2-A—, seorang pemuda berambut raven mencuat ke belakang dengan poni panjang di kedua sisi wajahnya, duduk termangu di bangku deretan paling belakang. Sepasang iris Onyx hitamnya terpaku menatap pemandangan di luar jendela sambil memangku dagu di salah satu telapak tangannya yang bertumpu siku di meja. Kelasnya memang terletak di lantai 2, memudahkannya untuk memandang seluruh lingkungan sekolah yang tampak lenggang. Dan ini merupakan awal baginya menginjak tahun keduanya di ajaran baru sekolah ini.

Kelasnya masih sepi, hanya ada pemuda raven sendiri di dalam sini. Memang dia datang terlalu pagi karena harus mengikuti kakaknya yang berangkat kerja pagi. Jam setengah 7 tepatnya, sedang jam belajar sekolah di mulai jam 8. Menghela nafas, pemuda berseragam gakuran yang dikenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu berdiri dari bangkungnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kelas. 'Mungkin jalan-jalan sebentar tidak ada salahnya' pikirnya membatin.

Sasuke berjalan santai menyusuri lorong deretan kelas 2 menuju tangga turun ke lantai 1. Sepanjang perjalanan dia bertemu dengan beberapa murid yang datang dan beberapa penjaga sekolah yang berpatroli. Sesekali dia mengangguk menjawab sapaan mereka yang merupakan teman seangkatannya di kelas 1 dulu karena sekarang beda kelas. Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa arah, mengikuti kemana kakinya membawanya melangkah berputar-putar hingga akhirnya sampai di halaman samping gedung sekolahnya. Halaman luas itu bertanamkan pepohonan lebat hijau dan bunga-bunga Gloxinia yang mekar berbagai warna. Sasuke berjalan memasuki area taman, mendekati salah satu bunga Gloxinia berwarna merah hati.

Senyum terlukis di wajah pucat Sasuke ketika memperhatikan bunga yang mekar indah itu. Membuat wajahnya tampan sekaligus cantik di saat yang sama. Sasuke ingat jika almarhumah ibunya Mikoto sangat menyukai bunga itu. Ketika hendak memetiknya, gerakan tangannya terhenti oleh suara dengkuran halus yang mampir di telinganya. Penasaran, Sasuke memutar Onyxnya ke sekeliling taman mencari asal suara. Dia berjalan menuju arah suara yang ternyata tidak jauh darinya, hingga menemukan seseorang yang terbaring lelap berbantalkan kedua lengan yang dilipat di bawah kepalanya. Pemuda itu tidur di bawah pohon teduh tanpa peduli dengan gakurannya yang bisa kotor kapan saja.

Perawakan pemuda itu kontras dengan Sasuke. Tubuhnya kekar dengan rambut berwarna pirang jabrik dan berkulit tan layaknya blesteran Amerika. Wajahnya memiliki tanda lahir 3 garis di masing-masing pipi seperti kumis kucing. Tampan. Begitulah kesan yang didapat di mata Sasuke saat memperhatikan pemuda itu.

"...Bisakah kau tidak melihatku seperti itu?"

Sasuke terkejut saat mendengar suara baritone khas yang dikeluarkan dari orang di hadapannya. Rupanya dia tidak tertidur. Pemuda pirang itu membuka mata berlahan, menampakkan sepasang iris Shappire dari balik kelopaknya. Pandangannya mengarah ke Sasuke yang berdiri tegap berjarak semeter darinya. Shappire bertemu Onyx. Warna yang saling berlawanan. Bagai siang dan malam.

Sasuke terdiam saat menyelami iris Shappire milik pemuda itu. Seperti warna langit musim panas yang disukainya. Atau warna biru laut yang seolah mengajaknya mengarungi samudra. Indah namun dingin di saat yang sama. Pemuda pirang itu terpaku menatap Onyx hitam Sasuke. layaknya warna langit malam yang pekat. Seakan menyedotnya ke dalam kegelapan yang tanpa akhir namun menyenangkan. Terpesona, itulah yang dirasakan mereka. Menimbulkan gejolak tersendiri bagi kedua pemuda yang saling bertatapan itu.

"...Hey?" panggil pemuda pirang yang baru terlepas dari pesona permata Onyx.

Sasuke tercengang, tersadar dari jeratannya sendiri. "...Ah, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu,"

Pemuda berkulit tan itu bangkit mendudukkan diri, "Aku tidak bilang itu mengganggu,"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis, "Nada bicaramu seolah aku mengganggu tadi,"

"Benarkah? Maaf kalau begitu..." ucap pemuda itu tersenyum ramah. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kelas 2-A di angkatan tahun ini,"

Sasuke melayangkan tatapan heran, "Aku tidak menanyakan namamu,"

Sasuke memang sudah menyadari siapa pemuda di hadapannya sekarang. Siapa yang tidak mengenal 4 pemuda kaya yang berjulukan Prince di sekolah ini? ya, pemuda pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu adalah salah satunya. Dia adalah idola yang paling di minati oleh para murid cewek di sekolahnya karena masih berstatus jomblo. Sasuke mengenalnya karena Naruto menduduki peringkat kedua di bawahnya yang merupakan peringkat satu dalam nilai akademik.

"Dingin sekali..." kekeh Naruto pelan. "Padahal kita akan jadi teman sekelas nanti, Uchiha,"

Sasuke mendengus, "Tidak usah bersikap sok kenal. Aku tahu kau hanya basa-basi," kata Sasuke menyadari raut ramah tapi datar dari wajah tan Uzumaki.

"Kau lumayan peka ternyata..." ujar Naruto tersenyum ganjil. "Tak biasanya aku melihatmu di sini, biasanya kau sering ke atap,"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Ini tempat umum, 'kan?" ujar Sasuke cuek sambil mendekati bunga Gloxinia ungu yang tumbuh di sampingnya.

"Tidak begitu, hanya heran saja," dengus Naruto agak kesal.

"aku hanya ingin mencari angin," Sasuke melirik pemuda pirang malas, "Dan bagaimana kau tahu jika aku sering berada di atap?"

"Aku memperhatikanmu..." Naruto menyeringai tipis.

Sasuke menatap tajam, "...Penguntit,"

TWICH!

"Haah?! Kau bilang apa?" perempatan jengkel muncul di pelipis Naruto. "Penguntit dari mana, Uchiha? Aku hanya sering melihatmu berjalan menuju atap saja,"

"Kau yang berkata tak jelas," pemuda raven memutar bola matanya malas sebelum terfokus pada Gloxinia ungu yang dipetiknya barusan. "Siapapun bakal berpendapat begitu jika mendengar ucapanmu tadi, Uzumaki,"

"...Hhh, dasar kaku," Naruto mendengus jengkel, 'padahal aku hanya berniat menggoda saja,'

Naruto keki melihat pemuda yang berdiri acuh tak acuh padanya sekarang. Sasuke sepertinya lebih menikmati memandangi bunga Gloxinia ungu di tangannya. Naruto tahu Sasuke, sang murid teladan jarang terlihat bergaul dengan murid lain. Ketika masih kelas 1, dia sering menjumpai Sasuke berada di atap atau di kelas duduk sendirian. Tapi, kadang dia melihat 3 murid lain yang mengajaknya mengobrol bersama. Walau tidak sekelas setidaknya Naruto tahu siapa yang menduduki peringkat di atasnya 'kan?

Saat memperhatikan pemuda raven, Naruto terpana melihat senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah Sasuke dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Onyx hitam malam itu tampak indah, terkesan elok dan menawan. Sasuke tersenyum seraya memandangi bunga yang terselip di antara jemarinya. Berlahan, Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau suka bunga itu?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Ini bunga kesukaan ibuku,"

Naruto mengangguk. Dia memetik setangkai bunga Gloxinia merah hati di hadapannya, "Kau tahu, kenapa sekolah memilih menanam Gloxinia?"

Sasuke mendongak melihat Naruto ganjil. Agak sensi, kenapa pemuda pirang itu lebih tinngi darinya.

"Aku dengar isu dari kalangan murid cewek. Dulu ada seseorang –entah cowok atau cewek—yang sangat senang menanam bunga ini di sini. Padahal sudah dibilang tidak cocok untuk lingkungan sekolah," ujar Naruto bercerita. "Tapi ketika datang seseorang yang lain menyukai bunganya, mereka jadi akrab dan jadian hingga menikah. Makanya bunga ini jadi dirawat sampai sekarang," terangnya memandangi bunga di tangannya.

"Dan mereka berkata, 'jika kau melihat bunga ini bersama seseorang maka kalian akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'," lanjut Sasuke yang juga mendengar isu itu sebelumnya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang ditatap pemuda tan heran.

"Tidak, tak kusangka kau tertarik juga mendengar isu begituan," jawab Naruto.

Pemuda raven melawan gravitasi itu memutar bola matanya, "Memang aku murid teladan yang pendiam, tapi bukan berarti aku menutup telinga pada apa yang ada di sekitarku, 'kan?"

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Haha...Kata-katamu _perfect_ sekali, khas murid teladan,"

Sasuke menatap tajam, "Kau sendiri, tak kusangka idola sepertimu tertarik hal beginian,"

"_Fangirls_-ku yang cerita padaku, mau tak mau kudengarkan," Naruto mangangkat bahu. "Kau percaya hal itu?"

"...Entah," Sasuke melihat bunga-bunga Gloxinia yang tumbuh luas di hadapan mereka. "Kau percaya?"

"Aku percaya..."

Onyx Sasuke berpindah ke Naruto yang tersenyum memandang ke depan.

"Seandainya itu benar-benar terjadi, aku menginginkannya..."

"...rupanya kau kesepian karena melajang, ya,"

Naruto menatapnya sebel setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Hey, aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku di sini,"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "Bilang saja kalau kau ingin punya pacar, Uzumaki. Padahal banyak cewek yang bersedia menyerahkan diri padamu kapan saja,"

"Gila, mana mau aku pacaran dengan mereka yang penjilat," kilah Naruto kesal.

"Aah, kau mengakuinya secara tidak langsung,"

TWICH!

"Kau menyebalkan, Uchiha," ujar Naruto jengkel.

Sasuke mendengus sambil terkeleh geli. Membuat Naruto terdiam, kembali terpaku pada ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat cantik di mata Shappirenya.

"...Rupanya kau bisa tertawa juga,"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke menghentikan kekehannya. Melihat Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya. Tapi kali ini bukan senyum tanpa arti. Melainkan senyum tulus dan bersahabat.

"...Seringlah berekspresi begitu, Uchiha. Kau tidak cocok jadi orang kaku,"

Mata Sasuke menajam, "Aku tidak kaku!"

Naruto tergelak. Bicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke sangat berbeda rasanya dari bicara kepada fans-nya. Sungguh Menarik. Kekehan Naruto terhenti ketika Bel jam masuk berbunyi keras, mengema ke setiap sudut lingkungan sekolah. Sasuke melihat jam ponsel yang barusan dia keluarkan dari saku celana. Jam 8 tepat. Waktunya kegiatan kelas dimulai.

"Bel masuk, cepat sekali..." gumam Naruto.

Saat Sasuke sudah memasukkan kembali hpnya, dia terkejut melihat setangkai bunga Gloxinia merah hati bertengger di depan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

"...untukmu,"

Sasuke mendongak. "Aku bukan cewek, Uzumaki,"

Naruto nyengir kekanakan, "Tapi kau suka, 'kan?"

Pemuda raven membisu sejenak. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat cengiran lebar dari sang idola keturunan Uzumaki. Membuat wajah tan Naruto sangat rupawan. Tanpa sadar, tangan kanan Sasuke terulur menerima bunga pemberiannya.

"Ayo, kita kembali," ajak Naruto berbalik berjalan mendahului.

Sasuke memandangi kedua bunga Gloxinia beda warna di tangannya –Tepatnya ke Gloxinia merah hati pemberian Naruto— sesaat, sebelum berjalan menyusul Naruto di hadapannya.

"Oh ya," kata Naruto teringat sesuatu.

Sasuke menoleh tanya pada Naruto yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Mohon bimbingannya ke depan, Uchiha," tutur Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Semoga kita berteman,"

Sasuke membisu sebelum membalas tersenyum tipis, "...Hn,"

Sambil mengobrol kecil, kedua pemuda itu berjalan beriringan kembali ke kelas mereka. Tanpa tahu rencana apa yang disusun setelah pembicaraan singkat mereka tadi di masa depan.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤{Back to Coppia}¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

Aakh! Akhirnya dapat feel bagus bikin cerita pertemuan NaruSasu sebelum Coppia dimulai...

*)PLAAK ditampar T.T (telat banget Authooorrr!)

Sebenarnya ide ini muncul saat aku nggak sengaja nemuin gambar bunga Gloxinia di google, karena tertarik aku langsung memutar otak, Gimana kalo bikin pertemuan singkat NaruSasu sebelum Coppia saja? Dan jadilah fic ini...

Padahal aku sedang nyari inspirasi buat fic special Naruto's Birthday, tapi apa daya, dewa inspirasi nggak memberiku ide T.T *) nangis gaje ...{emang ada dewa inspirasi? =.=''a}

Wokeeh... jangan kecewa kalo fic ini kurang memuaskan...

Terus ikuti fic Coppia 'n mohon Review pendapatnya Mina-san! ^^*

.

.


End file.
